


Karactor

by loumins



Series: Supercorp Prompts [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established SuperCorp, F/F, Fluff, Funny, No one is evil, funny stories, kara snores very loudly, lena is a heavy sleeper, prompt, they’re in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumins/pseuds/loumins
Summary: Prompt: everyone ends up having to sleep in the same room. It all goes well until they have to go to bed. Kara snores very loudly.. and Lena is the only one unbothered by it.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005624
Comments: 4
Kudos: 183





	Karactor

_**Karactor** _

  
  
It was pouring outside. So much so that Lena was unable to even see past the window and down onto the street. The brunette sighed and walked back into the living room with her glass of wine in hand as well as the freshly out of the oven pizzas and put the food down onto the coffee table before going to sit on Kara’s laps as everyone chatted.

“Hey,” Kara whispered as she put an arm around Lena’s waist and let the brunette get comfortable on her laps before letting her fall onto her side. “What were you doing in the kitchen for so long?” Kara whispered before kissing Lena’s forehead.

“I was taking the pizzas out and I looked outside and saw rain. Pretty much it. I didn’t say in the kitchen that long.” Lena whispered back and smiled up at Kara before leaning toward her and kissed her softly on the lips.

“So, what do you guys plan on doing on your winter break?” Nia asked, and everyone thought of it for a second.

They were in their third year of college and mostly stuck with each other all the time. Winter breaks were the only exception with everyone spending their time with their families.

Lena shrugged and sighed. “I don’t know. I don’t want to go home. Like, at all.” The brunette shuddered at the thought of having to come home to her family of sociopaths.

“Hey, you don’t have to go home to them if you want, I’m sure Eliza would be happy to have you with us for Christmas!” Kara said and looked at Alex for confirmation, the redhead nodded with a smile.

“Of course she would, she absolutely adores you Lena. If you don’t want to go to Metropolis you can come to Midvale with us. We’ll get Kara drunk and sleeping upside down on the stairwell like we did this summer.” Alex proposed and had Lena laugh at the memory of Kara drunkenly sleeping on the stairwell while Lena and Alex slept ass up on the couch and head down on the ground.

“That day was epic.” Kara said through her laughter as their other friends looked at them with curiosity.

“What happened for you to sleep upside down on a stairwell?!” Winn asked as his laughter died a little.

“Hold on. ‘Cause I might’ve ended up on the stairwell but these two ended up asses in the air sleeping half on the couch half on the ground.” Kara added and pointed fingers at both Lena and Alex while the girls doubled with laughter.

“That was epic man we have to do it again.” Lena said while trying to reign in her laughter.

“What happened guys please don’t leave me hanging Lena that’s not cool.” Sam was the one speaking this time and the three girls calmed down before Kara started explaining.

“It was this summer. Alex, Lena and I were alone in the house and we decided that we wanted to have fun so we bought pizza and started drinking everything we found. Two hours later we were all playing together but with different games so it was also really hard because Lena was playing monopoly, Alex was playing cluedo and I was playing Pictionary.” Kara started and everyone laughed louder when Kara explained how they all played different games.

“And then we kept on drinking and started doing a game of truth or drink.” Alex nodded slowly as if to attest how a good idea it had been. Which Lena agrees to. That game is brilliant. “And these two almost ended up fucking right then and there. In front of me. So I attacked them and we started laughing and then Kara got up and went to get some food, but she never came back! So we went to look for her and found her sleeping upside down on the stairs. We don’t even know how she ended up in this position. But then we started having a fit of laughter and ended up falling miserably on the couch while laughing, by the time we were done laughing our asses were on the couch and our faces were on the ground. And we fell asleep like that.” By the time Alex finished her story, everyone was wheezing and Nia even fell off her chair from shaking too much with laughter, which elicited even more laughter from everyone.

“Our back were hurting so much the next day I am not even kidding we couldn’t move and Eliza got to torture us all day.” Lena recalled and shook her head with a chuckle at the thought of it.

“Okay! It’s not that I don’t like you but I’m tired and I’m dreaming of my bed right now.” Sam said and went to get up when a loud thunder was heard and all lights completely turned off.

“You had to say something!” They heard Winn shout and Lena clutched to Kara as they were put into complete darkness.

“It’s okay guys. The atome outside is really big it must be a power cut.” Kara informed and kept Lena against her as she blindly walked to the kitchen to get some candles. 

Once a few candles were lit, all six friends were gathered around the countertop in the kitchen and Lena proposed that everyone sleeps here for the night.

“I don’t want you guys to go with a rain pouring like that outside. We have enough mattresses, beds and couches for everyone to fit in.” Lena said and everyone thanked the couple for allowing them to sleep in their appartement before they set to make their bed.

“I have an idea!” Kara shouted when they were putting the bed sheets on the couch.

“What?” Sam inquired as she helped Lena set the sheets correctly.

“How about we put all mattresses here and all sleep here?” And Kara said it with such excitement that Lena knew she couldn’t refuse. Nia and Winn getting overly excited about it didn’t help her say no either.

So that’s how, half an hour later and a lot of commotion made by moving the couple’s mattress into the living room, they were all laying down and ready to sleep.

Lena was the first one falling asleep, she draped herself around Kara and kissed her goodnight before being gone to the world in less than five minutes. Kara was next to fall asleep while the rest of their friends chatted quietly, not being able to fall asleep just yet.

That’s when it started. When everyone was finally tired enough to start sleeping and stopped talking, they noticed a small sound that sounded a lot like snoring. It was so soft that it didn’t bother a phone so far but the more time went, the more the louder the snoring became.

“Who the fuck snores like that?!” Sam asked angrily and looked around for the asshole annoying her when she heard Alex sighing next to her.

“That would be my sister.” She grumbled and everyone whisper shouted a ‘what?!’ before Alex silently started laughing.

“That’s not Kara. It can’t be.” Nia deadpanned and Alex nodded.

“It is. She’s snoring louder than a fucking tractor.” Alex said and everyone groaned.

“I can’t sleep with a sound that loud in my ears. I just can’t.” Winn whimpered and Alex shrugged into he darkness.

“How does Lena even sleep through it?! Like, she’s right beside her how can she sleep so soundly?” Sam asked and Alex shrugged yet again, wrapping an arm around Sam’s waist.

“They’ve been together for three years now she’s used to it. And this girl is dead to the world the moment she falls asleep. An apocalypse could happen outside and she’ll still sleep soundly.” Alex said and everyone chuckled.

“That sounds like Lena.” Nia chuckled and everyone sighed frustratedly when Kara’s snoring got even louder.

“Well, I suggest someone goes and moves her head to the left, it usually lessens her snoring.” Alex said and as soon as the words left her mouth she hears someone, probably Winn, get up and go to Kara. Her head was moved to the side and everyone sighed in relief when her snoring did subside a lot, enough for them to fall asleep.

Everyone closed their eyes and were on the verge of falling asleep when they heard the snoring come back even louder than before and Alex was sure she heard Winn start crying.

Next morning, everyone was tired and had a maximum of two hours of sleep thanks to Kara’s snoring and grumpily got up while the couple was still sleeping soundly on their mattress.

At around nine, Lena and Kara finally emerged from their slumber and joined the rest of their friends who all glared at the blonde while the brunette raised a brow at them.

“What’s got all your panties in a twist?” Lena asked as she poured herself and Kara a cup of coffee.

“What got our panties in a twist is your ability to sleep through everything while we suffered from your girlfriend’s loud snoring.” Nia grumbled and Lena started laughing while Kara pouted.

“I do not snore.” Kara crossed her arms and was assaulted by all her friends the second her sentence was finished.

“You don’t snore?! Do you even hear yourself speak right now woman?” Sam started.

“You snore so loud I’m sure your neighbors heard you.” Winn added and drank a bit of his coffee.

“I’m used to it so I feel like it was normal volume snoring but you did snore loudly. Are you sick? Tired?” Alex asked and Kara thought about it before shaking her head.

“Guys I don’t snore that loud come on!” Kara exclaimed and Nia shook her head and forefinger.

“No, no, Kara. You snore louder than a fucking tractor. You know what from now on I’ll be calling you Karactor.” Nia nodded once, happy with her new word while everyone started laughing and Kara protested.

“No! That’s not cool! Why would you call me that?!”

“It’s a mix between your name and the word tractor. It’s very accurate.” Alex explained and Kara whined and hid her face in the crook of Lena’s neck while her girlfriend laughed with their friends.

“Don’t worry, I still love you my sweet Karactor.” Lena said with a devilish smile and Kara groaned while everyone kept on laughing as they finished their breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading, if you have any prompt you want me to read please feel free to put it below in the comment section!  
> Xoxo


End file.
